


Good Night, Sweet Prince -- Gute Nacht, Süßer Prinz

by Klaineship



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romanze
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zusammenfassung: Blaine würde gleich sterben. Er wusste es würde bald geschehen, sehr bald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Sweet Prince -- Gute Nacht, Süßer Prinz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/gifts).
  * A translation of [Good Night, Sweet Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202945) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Trotz der dramatischen Zusammenfassung ist diese Geschichte leicht und fluffig.  
> spielt zwischen "Unsere Eigenen Songs" (2x16) und "Born This Way" (2x18)  
> flaming_muse, this is for you <3 <3 <3

Blaine würde gleich sterben. Er wusste es würde bald geschehen, sehr bald. In ein paar Minuten, 10 allerhöchstens, würde er einfach aus seinem, zugegebenermaßen bequemen Stuhl kippen und auf dem Fußboden der Dalton Bibliothek dahinscheiden. Es gab keinen Ausweg.  
  
Er schaute zu Kurt hinüber, der aufrecht neben ihm an dem großen Holztisch saß, sein Buch und die Karteikarten ordentlich vor sich ausgebreitet. Blaine wusste, er sollte sich verabschieden, aber sein Kopf, in seine Hand gestützt, fühlte sich zu schwer an, um ihn anzuheben. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage war Worte zu einem ordentlichen Satz zu formen. Dennoch, Kurt verdiente zumindest _etwas_.  
„Kurt“, konnte er gerade so flüstern.  
  
Kurt schaute ihn weder an, noch stockte der Fluss seines Füllers, mit dem er die Karteikarte beschrieb. „Wir sollen arbeiten“, flüsterte er zurück. „Bibliothek-Kompetenz-Seminar, erinnerst du dich?“  
  
Blaine brachte nicht mehr als ein unartikuliertes Stöhnen zustande.  
  
„Shhh.“ Kurt stupste mit seinem Fuß an Blaines Knöchel. Die Berührung fühlte sich gut an und Blaine überlegte, dass er es vielleicht doch noch ein oder zwei Minuten länger aushalten konnte. Die wertvollen Sekunden tickten vorbei, während Kurt die Seite seines Buches umblätterte und mit einer neuen Karte weitermachte.  
  
„Ich sterbe gleich“, sagte Blaine zu ihm.  
  
Kurts Mund zuckte, als wollte er lächeln, aber er hielt seine Augen fest auf seine Arbeit gerichtet und sagte: „Nein, das wirst du nicht.“  
  
„Doch, das werd' ich wohl. Ich werde hier und jetzt sterben und du wirst mich noch nicht einmal vermissen.“  
  
Mit einem leisen Lachen schaute Kurt ihn an und sagte, „Du bist der albernste Mensch auf der Welt, Blaine Warbler.“  
  
„Siehst du? Du wirst mich nicht vermissen.“  
  
„Genug geschwätzt, Mr. Anderson, außer, sie möchten, dass ich ihren Aufsatz um 5 Seiten verlängere“, sagte Mr. Drew, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam.  
  
Blaine schaffte es irgendwie seinen Kopf zu heben, obwohl im klar war, dass das seine Lebenserwartung noch mehr verkürzen würde, und sagte so respektvoll wie nur möglich, „Nein, Sir.“  
  
Sobald der Bibliothekar ihnen den Rücken zudrehte ließ sich Blaine zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen. Normalerweise würden Kurt und er es sich um diese Zeit am Nachmittag im Lima Bean gemütlich machen und er würde sich mit Koffein und Gebäck stärken. Sie würden sich unterhalten, unter dem Tisch mit den Füßen berühren und ihre Energiereserven nach einem langen Tag wieder aufladen. Stattdessen würde er hier in der Bibliothek sterben wegen dieses blöden Seminars, und Kurt würde ihn noch nicht mal vermissen. Auf seinem Grabstein würde wahrscheinlich stehen: _Hier ruht Blaine Anderson, von seinem Freund nicht schmerzlich vermisst. Man könnte sagen, er starb viel zu jung, aber das interessiert sowieso niemanden._  
  
Blaine versuchte die Kraft aufzubringen nochmal aufzustöhnen, als Kurts Ellbogen seinen eigenen sanft anstieß. Blaine sah auf und während Kurt scheinbar fleißig auf seine Arbeit konzentriert war, hielt er Blaine unter dem Tisch etwas hin.  
  
Blaine nahm das kleine Cellophanpäckchen und öffnete es mit einem, wie er fand, sehr überzeugenden Nieser, um das Knistern zu übertönen. Darin waren eine Handvoll dunkle rosinenförmige Süßigkeiten.  
  
„Espresso-Bohnen mit Schokolade überzogen“, murmelte Kurt. „Iss aber bitte nicht alle auf einmal; Ich möchte dich nachher nicht von der Decke pflücken.“  
  
„Hast du immer Notfall-Espresso-Bohnen dabei?“ fragte Blaine und starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
  
„Nein, ich habe sie für heute extra mitgenommen. Ich kenne dich.“  
  
Blaine senkte den Kopf um das unweigerliche Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen, berührte Kurts Fuß und ließ sein Bein, vom Knie bis zum Knöchel fest an Kurts gepresst. Vielleicht würde er den Nachmittag doch überleben.  
  
Natürlich war da das Problem, dass er immer noch seinen Aufsatz erarbeiten und schreiben musste.  
  
Aber jetzt war sein Ächzen und Stöhnen gemildert durch die Schoko-Kaffeebohnen in seinem Mund.

 

  
~ Ende ~

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin ein absoluter Fan der Storys von flaming_muse . Sie hat es bisher noch nicht geschafft etwas zu schreiben, was mir nicht gefallen hat. Ihre Charakterisierung der Figuren ist immer absolut treffend und sie schafft es sowohl herzerwärmende, als auch tragische, witzige als auch sexy Geschichten meiner Lieblingsfiguren zu schreiben. Deshalb habe ich (mit ihrem Einverständnis) angefangen ihre Storys zu übersetzen. This is for you flaming_muse <3<3<3


End file.
